


P.O.S - The Foot Carnival

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [84]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura and a mystery woman: All from Persona 5.In this One Shot, Futaba and Haru wake up at a strange carnival.





	P.O.S - The Foot Carnival

Futaba Sakura opened her eyes weakly, feeling that she was in a sat up position. She could not remember the last thing she was doing. All she knew was that she was in her bedroom relaxing. She looked around to find out where she was. However, it was too dark to make out where though she could see a friend of hers sat next to her fast asleep. It was Haru Okumura. She was confused, trying to stand up, unable to. She looked, seeing both their arms were restrained.  
“H-Haru!” Futaba yelled, shaking in fright.  
Haru opened her eyes weakly, yawning a little.  
“H-Huh? Where...?” Haru looked at Futaba confused. “Futaba?”  
“What's going on?” Futaba was more confused.  
Haru attempted to do the same thing as Futaba, also finding herself unable to.  
“I-I don't know!” She panicked.  
Seeing her friend panic made Futaba panic more. Suddenly, a metal bar from above them came down suddenly, securing them into place as a bright spotlight shined down on them. They discovered that they were inside of a rollercoaster-like carriage.  
"Please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Here we go ladies." They both heard an automated voice that echoed all around.  
Futaba shook in fright as Haru managed to rub her hand against her.  
“D-Don’t panic... O-O-Okay?” Haru tried to remain calm.  
Futaba only nodded, shaking more as the carriage began to move. A wall in front of them was raised as both their eyes widened. They looked on to find themselves in a carnival-like seeing as the carriage ran down a designated track.  
“I-I’m scared...” Futaba panicked.  
“Shhh, shhh...” Haru comforted her. “We’ll be okay.”  
They started to take off from the ground slowly as more lights turned on, shapes of feet projecting all around the area.  
“F-Feet?” Futaba questioned.  
“G-Gross.” Haru shook.  
They both jumped a little as a PA voice spoke out of the speakers.  
“Ahem... Welcome girls!" They cheered. "Welcome to my fabulous Foot Carnival!"  
“Wh-What?!” Futaba gasped.  
“You heard me, Foot Carnival!" They cheered once more.  
They heard something open up from above as many pairs of both clean and dirty socks rained down on them. Futaba shook more as Haru was disgusted.  
“Who are you?!” Haru called out.  
“I am the owner of this fine establishment sweetie.” The announcer explained “And I want you two to have some fun! Who knows, maybe you'll want to work here by the end of the day!”  
“Wha!?” Futaba was in shock, her teeth chattering.  
“Don't be scared. We're going to have lots of fun!” They cheered. “Hooray!"  
The both of them looked around the carnival more as they were raised off the ground, discovering everything was in one way or another foot themed.  
“If you are both scared of rollercoasters, do not worry. No loop de loops here!" The announcer giggled. “Now, answer me this, how do you both find... Feet?"  
“I... I... Really don't wanna talk to a stranger at a carnival.” Futaba shook.  
“Don’t worry, you don’t need to answer!” They replied. “You both hate feet so much! I know all about you: daughter of famous cognitive researcher and CEO of Okumura Foods."  
“H-How did you know that!?” Futaba shook more.  
The ride suddenly came to a stop at the top as they were both already shaking. The ceiling opened up from above them as a metal platform raised down slowly in front of them. On top of it was a giant bag that covered something big and a fancy dressed woman in a carnival mask, holding onto a cane.  
“Greetings ladies: Futaba and Haru!" The woman smiled. “I am the fine owner of this establishment. I am the Foot Mistress."  
“F-Foot Mistress?” Futaba gulped.  
“What do you want from us!?” Haru cried out.  
“Just for you both to have a good time." She replied.  
“... I’ve read tons of fanfics and erotica like this...” Futaba commented.  
“Well, how nice of you.” She giggled. “Then I bet you know what’s gonna happen next!”  
“J-Just don't hurt us!” Haru pleaded.  
The Foot Mistress only took off one of her high heels, pulling off one of her stockings. She leaned down to them, stuffing the stocking in Haru’s mouth, making her eyes water. Futaba was in shock, keeping her mouth shut tight.  
"Don't be frightened sweetie. The Foot Mistress will take care of both of you.” She assured them. “Now, no more talking from you Haru otherwise I'll tape it shut!"  
Haru nodded, trying to spit it out as she shook her finger.  
“No spitting it out either sweetie.” She giggled, looking at the both of them. “So, how much do you want this ride to end?"  
“Very!” Futaba cried out.  
"Well then, you must first pass my tests!" She cheered.  
She moved the bag over the object a little as Futaba and Haru saw a pair of big bare feet stick out, spread apart from each other.  
‘Th-There’s someone inside!?’ Futaba panicked.  
Each foot was in front of Futaba and Haru, moving close to their faces as they shook. The Foot Mistress sat on the bag as they both heard a groan inside.  
"Kiss them you two!" She commanded.  
“Th-Those feet!?” Futaba’s eyes widened.  
Haru gasps, shaking her head quickly.  
“Tick tock, tick tock!" She teased smiling.  
“And... I-If we don’t do it?” Futaba questioned.  
She only smirked, snapping her fingers. Something came flying down from above, covering Haru in a bag as she screamed, muffled from the stocking. The metal bar suddenly rose as she pushed her cane against Futaba’s head so she wouldn’t escape. Futaba could only watch as the bag slowly rose up, taking Haru away into the ceiling.  
“Haru!” Futaba cried out.  
“Let's just say you don't want to know what happens. But it is bye, bye Haru!" She smiled, tapping the cane against her head as the metal bar secured Futaba in place again. “Now, instead of kissing them... Lick!”  
Without further arguing or hesitation, Futaba began to lick the foot in front of her quickly, making The Foot Mistress giggle.  
“How horrible is it?" She grinned.  
Futaba shook, not sure how she should answer that.  
“Heh. I know you hate it. Look at that sweat, that shaking on your body!” She giggled.  
She jumped into the seat next to Futaba, licking the other foot as she smirked at Futaba.  
“Yummy! So delicious isn't it?” She giggled. “Isn't it the best thing ever? Licking someone's foot?”  
Futaba kept licking, shaking whereas she licked, moaning softly.  
“P-Please let me down...” Futaba begged.  
“Oh, I can let you down. Taste it again and I want you to answer a question. If you guess wrong, the ride will continue!”  
She stopped worshipping the mysterious persons foot, rubbing her hand against it.  
“Who's feet are these?” She grinned.  
“Huh!?” Futaba’s eyes widened. “I don't know!”  
The Foot Mistress only grinned, jumping back onto the platform. The feet moved away from the carriage as she stroked them softly.  
“So you give up? Come on! It’s one of your friends!" She titled her head. “One of my workers would recognise who’s this is in a matter of licks!”  
Futaba shook, having no choice but to guess if she had any hope of escaping.  
“... A-Ann’s?” Futaba guessed.  
"Im afraid that's wrong my dear." The Foot Mistress giggled, shaking her head. “Too bad you don't appreciate these artistic beauties.”  
Futaba was puzzled by that expression as the bag slowly rose up uncovering what was under it. To Futaba’s shook, she saw one of her closer friends: Yusuke Kitagawa blindfolded and stocked, drooling.  
“Yusuke!?” Futaba gasped.  
“Not only were you wrong, but wrong gender too!” She laughed.  
“Just... Let me go...” Futaba begged.  
“Nope! You guessed wrong!” She laughed.  
She tapped her cane against the platform as it slowly rose up. Before it could reach the top, she jumped onto the carriage, sitting where Haru was previously seated. She rested her feet in front of Futaba, smiling. The carriage went down the tracks more before coming to a halt once again. And once again, a platform was lowered, the same set up as last time with two feet sticking out as the moved close to both her and Futaba.  
“Get your tongue ready!” She cheered. “It’s time for round 2!”  
She stuck her tongue out ready, making Futaba shake. She began to lick the other foot, moaning softly as Futaba only stared at the pale foot in front of her. With no other option, she licked slowly, an expression of disgust on her face. She tried to guess whose foot this could’ve been as she shook more. After a few minutes, she had to guess.  
“... I... Makoto’s?” Futaba gulped.  
The Foot Mistress only laughed as the bag was raised, exposing another one of her close friends who was also blindfolded and drooling. It was Ann Takamaki, making Futaba scream a little.  
“Looks like my Futaba was wrong again!” She cheered. “Onto the next one!”  
The next hour was ‘torture’ for Futaba. One by one she was forced to lick someone’s foot, not enjoying herself at all whereas The Foot Mistress had a blast. Every guess she made was wrong, exposing people she knew, others she didn’t know at all. The ride was over after that time as The Foot Mistress sighed.  
“You’re terrible at this game.” She teased. “You need a lot of training.”  
Futaba could only taste so many feet in her mouth after all that, shaking.  
“Let’s get off and try another ride shall we?” She smiled.  
Futaba could not take it anymore. She wanted to find Haru but at the same time, she wanted to get out of this horrible place. Once the metal bar raised up and Futaba’s arms were freed, she pushed her out the way, running as fast as she could.  
“That's it. Get those little feet sweaty for me!” She laughed.  
The carnival was like a huge maze as Futaba ran and ran.

She continued running for a while, unable to escape or find a way out. She could’ve sworn that she passed the same foot shaped Ferris Wheel 20 times. She was out of breath, panting heavily, unable to process why she couldn’t escape.  
“Greetings Ma'am." She heard a familiar voice.  
Futaba turned to see yet another close friend of hers: Makoto Niijima running a stall. She was sat down, her bare feet dipped in a big bowl of chocolate, wearing a warm, friendly smile.  
“M-Makoto!?” Futaba gasped.  
She only nodded, beckoning Futaba towards her. Futaba walked up to her nervously, shaking.  
“H-Help... Help...” Futaba pleaded.  
“What are you doing here?” Makoto asked, wiggling her toes in the chocolate.  
“I... I was taken here!” She replied. “A-Are you okay?”  
“Why wouldn't I be? I'm just running one of the footstalls here.” Makoto giggled.  
She took her chocolate covered feet out of the bowl, resting them on the table in front of Futaba. Futaba stepped back, shaking.  
“A-Are you mind controlled too?” She gulped.  
“As I said, just running one of the stalls here.” Makoto replied. “You hungry? You’ve probably just had foot all day huh?”  
Even if they were covered in chocolate, she couldn’t take anymore or anything foot related.  
“I'm good.” She chuckled nervously.  
“Are you sure?” Makoto wiggled her toes, chocolate dripping from them. “It's free for a good friend like you.”  
Suddenly, Futaba felt someone’s arm go round her. It was The Foot Mistress again.  
“Oh, she’d be delighted to have some food. Can't have our guests starving!” She cheered.  
Futaba panicked as she tried to run again, only for her arm to be firmly grabbed by The Foot Mistress. She stuffed a sock in Futaba’s mouth, taping it shut.  
“You can't escape sweetie. How about we get you sat down and fed?" She grinned. “Well, enticed first...”  
Futaba shook her head.  
“Then you can watch me." She smirked.  
Makoto held Futaba’s arm tight as The Foot Mistress sat in front of Makoto, making her blush. She began licking Makoto’s chocolate covered left foot in front of Futaba. She was enjoying herself so much, eating all the chocolate.  
“There's still one left for you. Or are you going to run?” Makoto looked sad at Futaba.  
For some strange reason, Futaba could not look away. She only watched as The Foot Mistress fed off Makoto’s foot. Futaba could smell the chocolate from where she was. It was the best smell she ever had experienced when it came down to chocolate. Her mouth watered a little, savouring the taste of the sock in her mouth as well as all the feet she had to lick today.  
“You can't resist.” The Foot Mistress moaned. “You're adoring feet now.”  
Futaba twitched, nodding a little. Makoto let go of her arm, smiling happily.  
“Bend down.” The Foot Mistress ordered.  
Futaba did as she was told as The Foot Mistress removed the tape and sock from her mouth, putting her hands round Makoto’s right food.  
“Dig in.” She ordered.  
Futaba began to lick Makoto’s chocolate covered foot slowly, moaning softly and unable to resist the smell or taste. The Foot Mistress rubbed Futaba’s head.  
“That's a very good girl!” She grinned.  
She laughed as the both of them worshipped Makoto’s chocolate covered feet till there was no more chocolate left in the bowl.

A week of 'therapy' passed as Futaba and Haru were licking each others feet, moaning happily till The Foot Mistress walked into the room they were in, holding a camera.  
"Good evening girls!” She cheered. “I have some marvellous news for you!"  
Both of them stopped licking, kneeling.  
“Your rehabilitation is complete!" She smiled.  
She sat down, putting each foot on Futaba and Haru’s laps as they stared at them.  
“Now lick away!” She commanded. “Oh, and make sure you both pose well, I'll need this pictures for my reports."  
“Yes Foot Mistress.” They both replied, drooling.  
They licked from heel to toe nice and slow, the both of them moaning. The Foot Mistress removed her mask, revealing herself to be Ichiko Ohya. She wiggled, her toes, laughing.  
“Heh, this'll be amazing!" She smiled. “Pose for me!”  
She positioned her camera at the both of them. They both posed as she took a flurry of pictures of them licking her feet. She pushed both her feet into their faces, taking more pictures.  
“Excellent girls!" Ichiko cheered. “Keep going!”  
They continued to pose with her feet all over their face, tongues and even in their mouths as she took more and more pictures happily. Her special report was going to be a breeze...


End file.
